A King's Jewel
by The Lady of Lore
Summary: The fragile relationship between the dwarves of Erebor and the Elvenking Thranduil depends on one unique dwafmaiden.
1. A Peace Offering

Deep down in his white-haired head the Elvenking had deep dark secrets and desires; most known only to him. Only one other knew of his true self. The other was indeed one of his secrets; and that secret…is me.

My name is Valí and I am a dwarf of the greatest dwarf kingdom of Erebor. The life of a dwarf is hard. The life of a female dwarf is harder, but life was even more challenging as a beardless dwarf.

Female dwarves are scarce and tend to be betrothed at a young age to sustain royal blood lines of dwarf royalty, but in my case it was too much of a risk for me to be married if my beardless traits could be passed on to my children. Since my birth my father met regularly with the King to give me a place in our fragile society and that above all I would live my life serving the King Under the Mountain to maintain honour for my family and people. On the rare occasion that I would meet with King Thrór he stated that he could not even have me as a house servant but that as long as I remained pure I could be valuable to the Kingdom in a time of need.

As much as I found the idea of being sold as a virgin-bride to a potential enemy of my people frightened me to my core enough to make me sick. I truly did not ever believe that it would happen and for almost a hundred years nothing did, but as relations with the Elvenking continued to sour we all feared that we could be on the brink of war.

That is when I received an official letter from the King, requesting that I have council with him immediately I obeyed and as I was being escorted by the guards who delivered the letter to me I began to feel in my gut an ominous foreboding of what this meeting would entail.

Once in the Court of the King, I bowed respectfully and took my seat opposite King Thrór and the rest of the council. The others were members of the royal family; Prince Thráin II, his own sons Thorin, Frerin and their sister Dís. That is when I was told of the visit earlier that day with the Elvenking Thranduil who came to bargain for a chest full of white gems that he claimed belonged to the elves. After King Thrór denied him of these gems the Elvenking threatened war on the Mountain King unless an agreement could be reached within a year's time. The King Immediately sought council and they all agreed to draft me a letter.

Formalities were rushed and King Thrór spared no time in informing me of his intentions. "The wretched elf who calls himself Elvenking has declared war on us in one year's time unless we bargain with him," he spat with utter distaste. "And we have all agreed to ask if you will serve your King honourably as you have sworn to and go on behalf of your kin and kingdom, to the Woodland Realm to be a mistress to him as peace offering."

They all looked to me intently; awaiting my answer. It took all of my strength to not cry at the realisation of his words. I remained quiet and respectful as I inquired, "What makes you think that this smug elf would lie with a dwarfmaid?" They all remained silent and looked to each other for a moment considering the truth of my words when Prince Thráin spoke, "it is no secret the the Elvenking has never taken a bride since the death of his son's mother and we have no reason to believe that he has had any female share his bed since. Who is to say that he would turn down any female as a peace offering?" King Thrór looked to the prince and nodded in agreement, "well said my son."

All eyes turned back to me when the King spoke again, "Valí, will you do this for your kingdom?" Remembering my oath and promise of duty I looked up and into the eyes of my King as I said with a steady voice, "yes, my King." At once they all stood and applauded me happily, "my guards will take you to your family to say your farewells and then bring you back for the night. Where Dís and her handmaidens will take you to be prepared. At dawn you will leave for your new home. Rest well, Valí." With that he summoned the guards to take me to my family for the last time.


	2. Final Farewell

I grew numb with the overflow of emotions and questions swirling around in my head as we walked to my home. Four of the King's men led me to my house and presented me to my family with the news of my future. My brother, Kali was the first to greet me. I suddenly felt the entirety of this decision as I ran into my brother's arms and hugged him tight. The burning tears that had been welling up in my eyes ran hot down my face as I pulled away from him. Standing next to us were our parents.

My father greeting me first with a sad smile,"my dear girl," he said as he hugged me. It was when he pulled away that I saw the tears in his eyes, "I know that you will make our King proud as you have made us proud. We love you, Vali and we always will." I smiled at him gratefully as I turned to my mother who was barely containing herself. She shook as she tried to speak and I hugged her before she did. "I love you mother," I whispered in her ear. My mother sobbed her reply back to me and smiled as we parted. Farewells were said several times over before the guards said that it was time. I said my last farewell to them as bravely as I could and painfully left for the King's halls.


End file.
